Wataru Takagi
|Género = Masculino |Grupo Sanguíneo = ??? |Ocupación = Seiyū }} es un seiyū japones nacido el 25 de julio de 1966, en Chiba, Japón. Actualmente esta afiliado a la empresa Arts Vision. Rol De Voz Anime: *Kyattou Ninden Teyande como Gotton; Yatto Kame No. 1 (ep.9); Zekkoh Bird *Genji Tsuushin Agedama como Suzuki; Tanaka *Kinkyuu Hasshin Saver Kids como Ken. *Ah -- Harima-nada como Hyuganada. *Ashita he Free Kick como Jose Mascowitz. *Tetsujin 28-go FX como Ikamu. *Tsuyoshi Shikkari Shinasai como Keiko. *Aoki Densetsu Shoot! como Willy Reinhard (eps.46, 48, 49, 53-58) *Jungle no Ouja Taa-chan como Samuransakku (eps.36,37) *Kenyuu Densetsu Yaiba como Hitode-Otoko. *Nekketsu Saikyo Gozaurer como Staff (ep.13) *Sailor Moon R como Rubeus. *Yuusha Tokkyuu Might Gaine como Interi (ep.15) *El Barón Rojo como Chatatsu Momonari. *H2 como Hironaga. *Mahōjin Guru Guru como Gail. *Marmalade Boy como Akira Mizutani. *Sailor Moon S como MC. *Shirayuki Hime no Densetsu como Pet. *Super Pig como Jimmy Matsumoto; Mike (eps.29, 30) *Yamato Takeru como Kiryuu. *Gulliver Boy como Budo Muscle; Comandante (ep.1); Nelson (ep.16) *Kyouryuu Boukenki Jura Tripper como Tank. *Mojako como Pitekan. *Nurse Angel Ririka SOS como Masanosuke Ooki; Yashamaru Taki. *Sailor Moon SuperS como Kobayashi. *Tenchi Universe como Kamidake, extras. *Wedding Peach como Sacchima (ep 10) *Beast Wars como Cheetor/Chiitas. *Chouja Reideen como Shinobu Kaidou. *Detective Conan como Genta Kojima, Detective Takagi, extras. *GeGeGe no Kitarō como Azuki-Hakari. *Gundam X como Garrod Ran. *Rurouni Kenshin como Gengo Onizaki; Tatewaki Shindou. *YAT Anshin! Uchū Ryokō como Daniel. *Battle Athletes Victory como Terrorista A (ep.11) *Eat-Man como Lucas. *Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo como Jin'ya; Natsuoka *Ninpen Manmaru como Gankichi. *Pokémon como Umio *Rekka no Honoo como Kuchibashimaru (ep.14, 15) *Slayers Try como Valgarv *Shin Tenchi Muyō! como Hotsuma; Kamidake; Yoshiaki Zumino *Vampire Princess Miyu como Kawaguchi-sensei (ep.2); Padre de Masaki (ep.12) *Flint el detective del tiempo como Nioja. *Gasaraki como Symbol chief researcher. *Himitsu no Akko-chan como Inspector. *Initial D como Kenji. *Outlaw star como Crackerjack (ep.14) *Takoyaki Mant-Man como Ice-Cream Man (ep.43) *Trigun como Hombre A. *Weiß Kreuz como Isao Kawaji (ep.19) *YAT Anshin! Uchū Ryokō 2 como Clive (ep.18) *Angel Links como Goryu *Arc the Lad como Alfred. *Excel Saga como Koshi Rikudo, Kosuke. *Great Teacher Onizuka como Eikichi Onizuka. *Initial D: Second Stage como Kenji *Monster Rancher como Suezou. *One Piece como Bellamy. *Power Stone como Jack. *Seikai no Monshou como Undertaker. *Zoids: Chaotic Century como Kaningamu (ep.36) *Ayashi no Ceres como Hayama. *DinoZaurs como Dino Stego. *Ghost Stories como Headless Rider (ep.19) *Hajime no Ippo como Masaru Aoki. *Hamtaro como Hidemaro Ichijyou (ep.60) *Karakuri Kiden Hiwou Senki como Kurozaru. *Pilot Candidate como Gareas Elidd. *Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children como Komainu (ep.31) *Shoubushi Densetsu Tetsuya como Dan. *Cyborg 009 como Kabore. *Hellsing como Leif (ep.2) *Kasumin como Wasshoi (ep.10) *Najica Blitz Tactics como Comandante (ep.6) *S-CRY-ed como George Tatsunami. *Shaman King como Kevin (X-Laws); Tokagerou *Vampiyan Kids como Tonakai. *Zoids: New Century Zero como Harry Champ. *GetBackers como Kait. *Mirmo! como Productor (ep.76) *Naruto como Iruka disfrazado (ep.21) *Tenshi na Konamaiki como Genzou Soga. *Bouken Yuuki Pluster World como Badnick. *Cinderella Boy como Aramis. *El teatro de Rumiko como Extras. *F-Zero Falcon Densetsu como Zeo (ep.19) *L/R: Licensed by Royalty como Frost. *Pokémon Advance como Jinbei (eps.90,91) *PoPoLoCrois como Marco; Don *Zatch Bell! como Kaneyama. *BLEACH como Ganju Shiba. *Burst Angel como Wong. *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG como Hombre (ep.19) *Gokusen como Miyata. *Initial D: Fourth Stage como Kenji. *Kita e ~Diamond Dust Drops~ como Nagai (eps.8, 9) *Kyo Kara Maoh! como Cliente (ep.53), Lahzel *Meine Liebe como Douglas (ep.9) *Mezzo Danger Service Agency como Magura (ep.8) *MONSTER como Gustav. *My-HiME como Jin Munakata (eps.6, 13) *Nintama Rantarou como Nakayama (ep.32) *Tetsujin 28th como Sukagawa (eps.15, 16) *Akagi como Yagi. *Doraemon (2005) como Profesor de Nobita. *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart como Uraganos. *Jigoku Shōjo como Takashi Inagaki (ep.11, 22) *Ichigo 100% como Rikiya Komiyama. *Mushiking: los guardianes del bosque como Bibi. *Pandalian como Gold; Panno. *The Law of Ueki como Karlpaccho. *～Ayakashi～japanese classic horror como Yomoshichi Satou (Yotsuya Kaidan) *Black Lagoon: The Second Barrage como Chaka (eps.20-22) *Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z como Maguro Monster (ep.27); Masao (ep.37) *Gintama como Coronel Cherry. *Kirarin Revolution como Scoop Gotou (ep.30) *Tokkō como Kaoru Kunikida. *Wan Wan Serebu Soreyuke! Tetsunoshin como Mop. *Buzzer Beater como Edgar. *GeGeGe no Kitarō como Nezumi Otoko, Shibaten (ep 19) *Hidamari Sketch como Voz TV (eps.3, 6, 12) *Naruto Shippūden como "Tobi". *Yes! Precure 5 como Bunbee. *You're Under Arrest: Full Throttle como Taxista (ep.7) *One Outs como Nakane. *Stitch! como Sparky (ep.5) *Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! como Bunbee. *Zenryoku Usagi como Oyakata. *Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger como Masaru Aoki. *Shiki como Tatsumi. Videojuegos: *Cosmic Fantasy 3 como Jei. *Initial D: Special Stage como Kenji. *Jak II como Pecker. *Legend of Legaia como Vahn. *Mega Man X5 como Douglas. *Mega Man X6 como Douglas, Isac. *Mega Man Zero como Milan. *Mega Man ZX como Purprill the Mandroid. *Refrain Love 2 como Keiichi Takamatsu. *Sakura Taisen 3 ~Pari wa Moeteiru ka? como Ciseaux. *Soul Edge como Mitsurugi Heishirou. *Street Fighter III: New Generation como Ryu, Yun. *Street Fighter Zero 2 como Zangief. *Super Robot Wars Original Generations como Senshi Roa, Fernando Alberg. *SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom como Hugo. *Tenchi Muyo! Game-Hen como Kamidake. *Tengai Makyou III-Namida como Oni-Ichiban. *Uncharted: Drake's Fortune como Eddy Raja. *Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage como Jagi. *Gundam Extreme VS. como Garrod Ran. Series TV: *24 como Lynn McGill. *Duck Dodgers como Duck Dodgers. *Full House como Steve Hale. *Looney Tunes como Daffy Duck. Peliculas: *Detective Conan 1: Rascacielos en el tiempo como Genta Kojima. *Detective Conan 2: La decimocuarta víctima como Genta Kojima. *Detective Conan 3: El último mago del siglo como Genta Kojima. *Detective Conan 4: Capturado en sus ojos como Detective Takagi, Genta Kojima. *Detective Conan 5: Cuenta regresiva al cielo como Genta Kojima, Detective Takagi. *Detective Conan 6: El fantasma de Baker Street como Genta Kojima. *Detective Conan 7: Cruce en la antigua capital como Genta Kojima. *Detective Conan 8: El mago del cielo plateado como Genta Kojima. *Detective Conan 9: Estrategia sobre las profundidades como Genta Kojima, Detective Takagi. *Detective Conan 10: El réquiem de los detectives como Genta Kojima. *Detective Conan 11: La bandera pirata en el vasto océano como Genta Kojima, Detective Takagi. *Detective Conan 12: La partitura del miedo como Genta Kojima, Detective Takagi. *Detective Conan 13: El perseguidor negro como Genta Kojima, Detective Takagi. *Detective Conan 14: El barco perdido en el cielo como Genta Kojima, Detective Takagi. *Doraemon: Nobita no Shin Makai Daibōken - Shichinin no Mahōtsukai como Sensei. *EX-Driver como David. *Gegege no Kitarō: Nippon Bakuretsu!! como Nezumi Otoko. *Gegege no Kitarō: Obake Nighter como Azuki Hakari. *Initial D: Third Stage como Kenji. *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! como Kaneyama. *One Piece: Django's Dance Carnival como Django. *Pokémon: The First Movie como Umio. *Samurai Shodown: The Motion Picture como Galford. *Street Fighter Zero Movie como Adon. *Tenchi Muyo Movie 3: Tenchi Forever como Kamidake. Ovas: *Ai Tenshi Densetsu Wedding Peach DX como Matsugoro (ep.1); Tom (ep.2); Torao (ep.3) *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku como tenchou (fase V) *Ambassador Magma como Sekta Junia. *Armitage III como Lowell Guntz. *Bronze: Zetsuai Since 1989 como Reportero A. *Bubblegum Crash como Detective (ep.2); Joven (ep.3) *Burn Up W como Terrorista B. *Candidate for Goddess como Gareas Elidd. *Casshan: Robot Hunter como Oficial Ejecutivo. *Compiler como Consejero D; Hombre. *Dead Leaves como Quack Doctor. *Detatoko Princess como Esbirro A. *Detective Conan: 16 Sospechosos como Genta Kojima, Detective Takagi. *Detective Conan: ¡El Objetivo es Mōri Kogoro! ¡La investigación secreta de los jóvenes detectives! como Genta Kojima. *Detective Conan: Conan, Heiji y el niño desaparecido como Genta Kojima, Kenta Oosawa. *Detective Conan: Conan vs Kid vs Yaiba como Genta Kojima. *Detective Conan: Un desafío escrito de Agasa como Genta Kojima. *Detective Conan: La detective Sonoko como Genta Kojima, Detective Takagi. *Detective Conan: Diez años después como Genta Kojima. *Detective Conan: Kid en la isla de las trampas como Genta Kojima. *Ellcia como Fank *Fire Emblem como Bartz. *Fushigi Yūgi como Hikou (ep.5) *Gakusaver como Satou. *Golden Boy como Empleado de oficina. *Hajime no Ippo - Mashiba vs. Kimura como Masaru Aoki. *Hellsing como Jan Valentine. *Here is Greenwood como Yanagisawa. *Ichigo 100% como Rikiya Komiyama. *Idol Project como Ivle. *Iria - Zeiram the Animation como Zeiram; Nanpuu *Initial D: Battle Stage como Kenji. *Initial D: Extra Stage 2: Tabidachi no Green como Kenji. *Kabuto como Guerrero C. *Kakyuusei como Kakeshi. *Kama Sutra como Detective. *Kikaider-01: The Animation - Guitar wo Motta Shonen como Reijiro Kontaibo. *King of Bandit Jing in Seventh Heaven como Maraschino. *Locke the Superman: New World Battle Team como Piloto. *Megazone 23 PART 3 como EX Staff. *Natsuki Crisis como Kobashi. *One Piece - Defeat The Pirate Ganzak! como Roronoa Zoro. *Otaku no Video como Kitajima. *Otohime Connectio como Hayashi-kun. *Princess Rouge como Yuusuke. *Rei Rei como Tanaka. *Rurouni Kenshin: Tsuiokuhen como Shinsaku Takasugi. *Saber Marionette R como locutor (acto 1). *Saiyuki (OVA) como Genjo Sanzo. *Shin Cutey Honey como Akakabu Hayami. *Space Pirate Captain Herlock The Endless Odyssey como Nu D. *Takegami - Guardian of Darkness como Rago. *Tekkaman Blade II como Hayato. *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki como Kamidake. *Video Girl Ai como Miembro Staff. *Wolf Guy como Dr. Ishizuka Drama CD: *Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero como Milan. *Yami no Matsuei como Gushoshin. Categoría:Seiyū